Goth Kids
The Goth Kids are a group of goth children in the animated series South Park and A New Era ''They are usually seen hanging around the café "''Benny's" (a parody of Denny's) and the Village Inn. They also hang out behind the school, near the loading bay and also the parking lot. They all wear black clothes and eyeliner and have black hair and pale skin as well as being heavy smokers. Personalities The Goth Kids are very stereotypical goths. They rarely go to school and prefer to sit around all day drinking coffee and smoking. They constantly go on about how pointless and painful life is. They also like to go to the cemetery often, where they write poems about death and sorrow. They take to calling those who are not goths "Britney (Spears) and Justin (Timberlake) wannabes". They also "dance" by looking down at the ground, with their hands at their sides, and every three seconds they take a drag on their cigarettes. To them, everyone who follows along with normal life and the path of average citizens are "conformists", whom they despise, thus they quote that their purpose in life is to make life more miserable for the conformists. They hate the "vampire" sub-culture more than conformists, as everyone else mistakes them for being vampires rather than Goth. They have also joined a cult group that worships Cthulhu and is involved with the Necronimicon. Coon and Friends figure this is because the cult's ideals fit in with their goth lifestyle. However, they quickly leave the cult seeing that nothing has changed and assist Mysterion in learning Cthulhu's weakness. In the coon and friends spin off, they are part of the masks Despite hating conformists, Michael tells Stan , in the episode "Raisins", that in order to hang out with them, he would have to dress like them and do whatever they do, meaning that Stan would have to conform to their ways. This is extremely hypocritical. Michael Fisher (Tall Goth) Michael James Fisher '''aka '''The Tall Goth, speculated as the Goth Leader, is the oldest Goth kid who walks on a cane. However, he is seen walking without it, including giving it to Raven (Stan). He is taller than the others and has a large nose and curly black hair that sticks out. His role in the Goth Kids' band is the vocalist. In the Episode "Raisins" he states "Love didn't work out for my mom and dad, so why should it work out for me?", suggesting that his parents are divorced. However, in "You Got F'd in the A", he helps Stan's dance team out in an effort to be the biggest non-conformist of all by not even conforming to Goth Standards. The Tall Goth appears in "T.M.I." in the anger management class with several others; suggesting that he may have a small penis, or he is simply present because he is a Goth. On one episode's commentary track, the creators (Matt Stone & Trey Parker) mentioned that he was a 6th grader. In "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", his name was revealed to be Michael. Pete Jordan (Red Goth) Peter Timothy Jordan '''aka '''Red Goth is the second-oldest male goth kid and seems to be around the same age as Henrietta. He's short with somewhat long hair that is dyed red near the roots. He also has a long fringe, which he is constantly seen flipping out of the way when it gets in his eyes. Apparently this long fringe of hair, which touches his face, has caused him acne problems, resulting in apparent pockmarks as mentioned by another student in "The Ungroundable". He wears purple buckled winklepicker shoes. When he speaks he has a very soft voice, even when yelling; implying that he does not speak often. He also plays the bass guitar in the Goth Kids' band. He shows a little concern over the position he and the other goth kids are in when they were about to kill Mysterion . Despite not wanting to kill anyone he ends up going along with the other goths after the Tall Goth said that killing is expected when you're a minion of Cthulhu. In "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", his name was revealed to be Pete. Henrietta Biggle Henrietta Natalie Biggle is a female goth kid. She is constantly seen smoking (more so than the others). Her bedroom is another place where the Goths hang out. She is overweight and has short, straight hair with long bangs. She plays the keyboard in their band. She can also drive (her Mother's stolen car), as seen in "The Ungroundable". She is a fan of the real life post-industrial band Skinny Puppy, and her bedroom also features posters of Blauhaus (a pun on real life Gothic Rock band Bauhaus) and a Necronomicon ''poster. She is the only goth that has had her name announced. She hates her mother (who she considers a conformist), even though all her mother says is nice things about her daughter. It is revealed in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" that Bradley Biggle is her brother. Though Henrietta is supposedly younger than Red Goth, she is in fifth grade, because red goth was mentioned to have failed his fourth grade as mentioned in the commentary of the episode "The Ungroundable". Henrietta is the only South Park character at South Park Elementary who has a body similar to Eric Cartman. Firkle Lewis (Kindergoth) '''Firkle Lewis, Jr.' aka''' Kindergoth''' is the youngest of the goths. He has short black hair, with a long side-swept fringe, and what appears on his lips is purple lipstick. Like the other Kindergarteners, he is voiced by a real kindergartener with a garbled voice. He says that most people are "Nazi conformist cheerleaders", and that he is the biggest non-conformist there is. He plays drums in the Goth Kids' band. In the episode "Mysterion Rises" he shows how hardcore he is by pulling out a switchblade and showing his commitment to the Cthulhu cult as he prepares to battle Mysterion. In "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", his name was revealed to be Firkle. Stan Marsh (Raven) Stan Marsh briefly became a goth in the episode "Raisins" after Wendy Testaburger dumped him. Feeling depressed, he hung out with the Goth Kids. The fringe-flicker called Stan 'Raven', which was seemingly his new 'goth name'. He wore a black t-shirt which featured Edgar Allen Poe's face and with the word "Nevermore" written above it. He later quit the group after realizing (from Butters) that its better to be sad and cheer up later then be a "faggy goth kid". After this, it is implied that he was still friends or at least in touch with the Goth Kids, as they knew about Wendy and Stan getting back together, even saying, in "Breast Cancer Show Ever", "So, everyone is saying there's going to be a fight between Eric Cartman and your girlfriend,". However, the Goth Kids seem to still hold something of a grudge against Stan, calling him jock in a disparaging manner. Episodes in which they are prominented *"Raisins" - The Goth Kids are first introduced when a depressed Stan starts hanging out with them. *"You Got F'd in the A" - The Tall Goth joins Stan 's dance crew. *"Goobacks" - They are seen recycling with others at the near end. There also appears to be another goth girl with them. *"Quest for Ratings" - The Goth Kids are seen chugging cough syrup. *"Best Friends Forever" - The Goth Kids are waiting in line for the PSP behind Kenny . Cartman attempts to cut in front of them. *"Erection Day" - The Goth Kids perform at the talent show with their song "Talent Shows are for Fags". *"Breast Cancer Show Ever" - Rebecca called them "Emo Kids." They also talk to Stan in the hall and watched the fight between Wendy and Cartman . *"The Ungroundable" - They get very angry when the Vampire trend takes over the school and their style is bogarted. They spend the episode trying to figure out how to stop the fad (which eventually ends with them and Butters burning down the local Hot Topic, thus robbing the Vampire kids' of their source of clothing and vampire equipment). *"Mysterion Rises" - A part of Cthulhu's cult and are confronted by Mysterion . *"Coon vs. Coon and Friends" - The Goth Kids, having already abandoned their cult due to nothing being changed by Cthulhu, aid Mysterion in learning Cthulhu's weakness. *"T.M.I." - The Tall Goth attends Anger Management. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Villains